For many applications it would be advantageous to be able to sort microscopic objects in a time-efficient manner. As an example, sorting of cells so as to isolate Circulating Tumour Cells (CTCs), is mentioned.
The reference WO 2006/078759 A2 describes using a method and apparatus for selecting a specific fraction from a heterogeneous fluid-borne sample using optical gradient forces in a microfluidic or fluidic system are presented. Samples may range in size from a few nanometers to at least tens of micrometers, may be dispersed in any fluid medium, and may be sorted on the basis of size, shape, optical characteristics, charge, and other physical properties. The selection process involves passive transport through optical intensity field driven by flowing fluid, and so offers several advantages over competing techniques. These include continuous rather than batch-mode operation, continuous and dynamic tunability, operation over a wide range of samples, compactness, and low cost.
It would be advantageous to provide a system which is time-efficient.
Hence, an improved system would be advantageous, and in particular a more time-efficient and/or reliable system would be advantageous.